


Chicken Calling

by jcknits63



Category: Berenstain Bears Series - Stan & Jan & Mike Berenstain
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chaptered, Childhood Friends, Comfort, Developing Friendships, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romantic Friendship, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-08-23 21:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16626614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcknits63/pseuds/jcknits63
Summary: Had Brother and Too Tall ever hung out together? Maybe that's what intrigued Brother the most. An alternate take on the friendship of Brother Bear and Too Tall Grizzly.





	1. Chapter 1

 

* * *

 

  
He'd been dee double dared into going to farmer Ben's manure field and steal a watermelon. His reputation as a cub was on the line, and Brother Bear was no chicken.  
  
It might have been the adrenaline in Brother that kept him so focused on the dare that he failed to notice Too Tall and his gang take several steps back until the gang reached the main road.  
  
"But Too Tall don't you want to see the look on Brother's face when he gets caught?" Smirk asked.  
  
"NAH," Skuzz interjected "Too Tall's too busy to care about Brother. Right?" He looked over at Too Tall who had suddenly stopped.  
  
"So where're we going?" Skuzz asked Too Tall.  
  
"Didn't you guys said you had to do something? Weren't you guys rushing to hang out earlier 'cuz your folks…"  
  
"Shoot! You're right!" Both cubs exclaimed, "we'll see ya later Too Tall!" And soon nothing but the dust kept Too Tall company.  
  
Too Tall wasted no time and found his way back to the forest. Making sure none of the usual berry pickers or bee keepers in the area were in his path, he picked up his speed. He ducked a couple branches and pulled a couple of willow leaves out of his face. Last but not least, he carefully skipped over large rocks to his spot.  
  
Moments after Farmer Ben grabbed Brother's arm, a scowl on the older bear's face, did Brother Bear realize that he had compared himself to a farm animal despite being a small bear himself. He sat through the lecture and realized more things: his self- esteem was threatened with a stupid farm animal, Farmer Ben was generous and wouldn't tell on him, and hopefully he could eat more watermelon.  
  
He got to take half of the watermelon home after he promised Farmer Ben that if he was going to be a farm animal he might as well be a chicken instead of a sheep. He swaggered, as much as a fifth grade cub could anyway, over to find Too Tall and his gang who ran as soon as the slightest hint of danger. But he was ready to share his watermelon with them as an apology accepted despite the fact they let him take the heat alone.  
  
It wasn't long before he spotted the familiar purple cap of Too Tall. Odd, his classmate was alone by the thin creek, skipping stones and humming.  
  
Brother Bear sucked his breath in, all of a sudden he wasn't so sure he wanted to swagger in and demand for Sister's jump rope. He didn't like this feeling, this rising curiosity to see how Too Tall was when he's alone. Brother had never seen Too Tall alone. He walked to school and back home with Queenie, he hung out with his gang or teammates (depending what sport he had joined for that season), and recently he was hanging out with Milton because the farm hand was teaching him sick wrestling moves.  
  
Had Brother Bear and Too Tall ever hung out together? Maybe that's what intrigued Brother Bear the most. And wasn't this the perfect chance? A quiet spot by the creek and half a watermelon to share; however, the more Brother entertained the thought the more it lost its appeal. He snapped out of his thoughts and looked over again. Too Tall was smiling up at the sunshine filtered through the trees and rubbing a colored stone in his paw. Serene- everything about his classmate was just that. Brother squashed any hope of joining Too Tall. It was too…personal. He turned to leave but not before accidentally snapping a twig.  
  
"Whose there?" Too Tall warned, furrowing his brows and dropping the stone like it were a hot coal, "come out!"  
  
But by then Brother Bear's speeding, as fast as the watermelon lets him, to the opposite side of the forest and back to his tree home; sister would just get her jump rope some other day.

 

* * *

  
  
Brother's yearbook was missing one signature- Too Tall's. He spent the last week of school collecting his signatures anytime except during class because of course he paid attention in Teacher Bob's class…yeah….  
  
_Or you're too chicken to ask for his signature,_  Brother chided himself. He nearly spit out his milk. Force of habit he supposed, he can't seem to shake off the chicken calling or the Too Tall incident, as he's dubbed it.  
  
It would be rude not to have his signature because despite their ups and downs, they're friends. But Brother didn't want Too Tall to sign his yearbook with his usual smirk as he looks down at him. That was Too Tall for you, a cub who liked to keep the show on the road.  
  
Why can't the Too Tall by the creek be the one to sign his yearbook?  
  
"Uh…Brother," Cousin Fred asked, waving his paw in front of Brother's face, "is everything okay? You've been frowning at your sandwich an awful long time."  
  
"Maybe it's spoiled," piped in Lenny, "you don't want to get ingestion Brother. Betcha don't know what indigestion means."  
  
Cousin Fred gave Lenny a look but said nothing. It gave Brother enough time to swallow his forgotten sandwich bite and reply, "the sandwich is fine guys. Guess it's hard to imagine that we're six graders next year."  
  
The table must have heard him or something because suddenly everyone was babbling about the six grade teachers and field trips as well as what came after graduation:  _junior high school._  
  
His friends however went back to their previous discussion. Cousin Fred patiently listened to Lenny's smart aleck retort on indigestion and Brother was left alone with his thoughts again. Not to say they didn't care about junior high or the six grade mythology exhibition project or even the big six grade dance but pressing matters were at hand for Brother Bear.  
  
He smiled, but it was an anxious grin; what the heck was that about the other Too Tall? He took another bite of his sandwich. There's only one Too Tall, and he's the guy who made fun of others but apologized; the guy who bragged about being tough but couldn't stand spicy tacos for too long. And Too Tall hadn't done anything special by the creek, just skip rocks. But he was smiling peacefully- something that Brother wouldn't mind seeing his classmate do more often.  
  
But what about the talent show and Brother Bear's search for the mystery voice? Didn't he have to step into the shoes of Prince Charming to find Cinderella, who turned out to be his tall swaggering classmate who sang "Beautiful Dreamer" beautifully? At that time, he had been so busy setting up the talent show and finding the mystery voice had brought immediate relief. The talent show came and went just like that and Brother hadn't been so stuck on Too Tall like he currently was.  
  
WHOA.  
  
Stuck on Too Tall?  
  
Oh right…  _smile,_ Cousin Fred and Lenny are asking him something and lunch continues.

 

* * *

  
  
Too-Tall's favorite days are in this order: his birthday, his visits to see his mom, Halloween, and the first day of summer.  
  
But no one had to know about the last one. It's why you see him today, the last day of school, chilling in the shade not really caught up in the buzz of yearbook signing or visiting teachers. Summer won't start for another two weeks and Too Tall's already planning to take that day off.  
  
He ran his life as Too Tall you see, but he preferred to greet the season as himself. As Michael. But he'd rather chow down a baloney mustard sandwich for the rest of his school career before having anyone call him Mike or Mikey. Not even his family called him that and that's how he liked things. But unfortunately, Too Tall was always in the spotlight and Michael had a hard time fitting the mold of his own design.  
  
That's why no one will ever come to his creek spot. His scowl turned into a frown as he remembered the brief twig snap.  
  
He blew it off as some lost cub at first. But imaginations tend to take long winding turns and his happened to wind down the idea that some fur ball was spying on him. Jeering at Too Tall's happy solitude, probably running off to tell the neighborhood that Too Tall had gone soft.  
  
He hadn't worked so hard on being Too Tall to have a crummy kid blow it for him. He was close to gnashing his teeth together but caught himself. He breathed deeply and willed himself to chill out before Skuzz and Smirk came back from wherever they went.  
  
It wasn't long before the duo came back with shiny blue and white covers. Yearbooks, Too Tall reminded himself, as the duo approached him.  
  
"C'mon Too Tall you better be the first to sign my yearbook!" Skuzz said, "Then I'll get Smirk of course and Lenny, Cousin Fred, Milton, Queenie, Brother, and for sure Honeybell."  
  
Smirk laughed. "Honeybell sign your yearbook? Dream on!"  
  
"Hey I got a plan," Scuzz explained, handing his yearbook to Too Tall, "I'll ask her to sign her name AND number so that way we can hang out more. We are neighbors so it won't be a problem."  
  
The trio turned quiet. Too Tall was impressed and Smirk flabbergasted.  
  
"And maybe if we're good friends we can hang out as a group with you and Queenie."  
  
Too Tall kept his hand steady as he scrawled his name across a page as well as the mandatory h.a.g.s. Going steady with Queenie?! Yeah she was popular and yeah so was he but fudge he couldn't-  
  
"Heeey! What about me?" Smirk protested, "I wanna hang out too!"  
  
"Then ask a girl and we can all go," Skuzz snapped, "hey Too Tall are you done?"  
  
Too Tall mutely handed back the yearbook and grabbed Smirk's yearbook, having enough motive to change the h.a.g.s. to h.a.t.s.  
  
Queenie and him together was a recipe for disaster anyway Too Tall looked at it. There wasn't a moment of silence with her and she got put out by his attitude real quick. He'd rather just enjoy the silence than have Queenie babble about Britney Bear or whatever new ice cream Dairy Bear was serving. It's not like his miserable allowance let him spend on luxuries besides the occassional chewy gooey, and he even now he couldn't get those because of his cavities.  
  
Speaking of sweet, Honeybell was rapidly approaching Too Tall and his gang. Seriously why was she running towards them?  
  
"Ooooof!" And Skuzz was on the ground, tackled by his pig-tailed crush.  
  
"Way to  _go_  Honey _bell_!" Smirk cheered her.  
  
"You really left him breathless now," Too Tall added, helping both Scuzz and Honeybell off the ground. It was funny to see Skuzz open and close his mouth like a fish.

Honeybell giggled and dragged off the other cub, waving to Smirk and Too Tall. Skuzz with his big goofy grin, let himself be dragged to where the girls played jump rope. Honeybell must have anticipated his move then and matched it. They would probably be going steady before the first week of the summer holiday.

  
Too Tall and Smirk found their way back to the cafeteria to get more signatures for Smirk's yearbook. As they were coming in, they almost bumped into Cousin Fred, Lenny and Brother.  
  
"Hey guys," Cousin Fred greeted the gang, "actually now that we're here, why don't we sign each other's yearbooks?" He pulled out his yearbook and traded it with Smirk while Lenny surreptitiously walked past the gang. Most cubs steered clear of the gang because rumors still swirled. Now that they would be six graders, Too Tall would probably be more ruthless and scary and overall as unpleasant as the mumps and measles. And if Too Tall continued to grow at his rate, he would probably be a giant during the sixth grade!  
  
Brother almost envied the ease in which Lenny slipped out of the group. Too Tall, luckily, had his attention elsewhere while Smirk and Fred finished each other's yearbooks. Brother kept his glance at what Freddie was signing; the earnest words of his cousin kinda made him barf. Aww what the heck-  
  
"So Too Tall what are you going to do this summer?" He asked, it was a generic friendly-type question and he hoped his own curiosity hadn't seeped into his voice.  
  
It was Too Tall's turn to be the gaping fish. Geez, Brother always knew what questions to ask didn't he, grumbled Too Tall. A summer of sleeping in for a week before it became unbearable and he was up at six in the morning so he could hike early to his creek spot, that's what he would most likely do. Even if he could spend time with his dad, they couldn't go to Grizzlyworld or BearyLand or even the Great Bear Mall. Admitting that Michael wanted all these things was weak, Too Tall decided two summers ago, so he kept his smirk and replied,  
  
"Dunno Brother, maybe hike, play some sports, read comic books. The usual."  
  
This was the part where Brother could gush about what his  _mama_  and  _papa_  had planned for the summer. Weekends at his grandparents' house and sleepovers with Freddie. Maybe the Bear family could only afford to go to the new Water park and Grizzlyworld because they reckon spoiling the cubs was bad for them. Someone please spare Too Tall the details.  
  
Odd enough, his classmate was quiet, like he were seriously mulling over the extravagant summer of Too Tall Grizzly. Too Tall purposely left out details to make his summer seem so plain that no questions would be needed.  
  
Brother, on the other hand, was bursting with a million questions. Reading comic books all summer got real tiring did Too Tall read anything else? Did he play sports with Skuzz and Smirk? What about his family? Didn't he hang out with his parents or sister or something? Where and When did Too Tall hike? Any favorite spots? He almost clamped his mouth with his paw, remembering the day of the watermelon dare and Too Tall's dazzling smile.  
  
Too Tall whistled, and Brother Bear was back from his thoughts. Freddie was not a best friend for nothing. Something was up but he didn't want to be hasty. He instead handed Smirk's yearbook to Brother who honestly couldn't muster more than a "happy summer!" in a tiny corner of the page.  
  
"Listen guys we'd stay and chat and all but Brother and I have more people to ask for signatures," Freddie pulled on Brother's shirt, "have a great summer Smirk, Too Tall. Say hi to Skuzz for us." And they were gone.  
  
Too Tall shrugged it off as nothing, something he liked to do in situations that he would handle later. He hoped his winded imagination wouldn't take him on another  _wonderful_  road trip. His didn't need to spend his summer thinking about his classmates.


	2. Chapter 2

"You've been funny since home room what's up?" Freddie murmured, wary of his classmates. If they heard their favorite cub wasn't doing alright there would be a cluster of  _are you okay brother?_  and brother would probably clamp up tighter and force an assurance.

"Guess I'm just worried about kids like Too Tall," Brother honestly replied, looking up from his yearbook.

"Well, it's true that this is the last year they have a  _reign_ over the school," Freddie pointed out, "but I remind you Brother they're big kids, bigger than you and I. Shouldn't you be worried for us too?"

"You saw Lenny slink out, and if too tall goes to junior high with no friends then he'll probably lash out and bump heads with the other big kids. At least we have each other,"

"Gee brother you're about as sappy as honey," Freddie patted his friend, "you're right I guess. But there's nothing we can do for cubs like too tall or Smirk or Scuzz or even Lenny. There's only us and the way we decide to treat others. You're a good friend Brother, don't worry so much!"

Brother smiled and patted Freddie back.

"We'd better get to class then."

It was in Brothers best interest that his curiosity was as insatiable as Too Tall's wonderful imagination.

The rest of the class was abuzz with yearbooks which gave the gang an opportunity to launch spitballs. It was something too tall relished, but gears were clicking inside the cub's head.

First part, brother was way too interested in his drool worthy summer. Brother would be out and about every day having fun.

And here's where the pig twists it's leg, too tall muses, why would brother care about his favorite hiking spot? Maybe he was just being polite- or worst case scenario the high and mighty brother found his spot. Maybe he was the twig snapper.

Too tall paused, mid chewing the spitball.

Alright so if brother was the twig snapper, then how much did he see? It would make him the most likely culprit since farmer bens manure field was a reasonable walking distance from his spot.

He choked down the spitball because it wasn't worth attacking another hapless cub. Setting down his straw, he glanced towards brother bear.

He was chatting with Freddie but the cubs eyes were settled on the window. Freddie kept chatting because that cub could chat and chat away but Too Tall knew that he was trying to distract Brother Bear.

Freddie knew too, Too Tall concluded. He balled his hands into fists. Rumors would be spreading before their last recess because now two of the popular cubs knew his secret spot.

It wasn't fair. Why did it have to be those two? At least with Scuzz and Smirk he could cover the truth of his spot.

But he didn't want to have to do that. He wanted his spot to stay a secret. Something to look forward to in the summer. Somewhere to go and be himself.

Brother Bear's gaze met his. Too Tall narrowed his eyes and scowled. Brother Bear gulped and looked away instantly, but he had been caught.

Class was taking too long. Too Tall needed to end this rumor before it spread. He'd have to take care of Freddie and Brother.

The school day went by slower, almost as if Brother were in an hour glass and he could feel each grain of sand pelting him.

Too Tall knew.

Brother Bear didn't know what to do. He hadn't anticipated being caught. He had only wanted to share a watermelon and get his yearbook signed. He wanted to be a better friend.

He felt the opposite. He had no right to be there. He had no right to question what Too Tall did or didn't do.

Too Tall was going to pummel him.

"Brother, BROTHER!" Freddie whispered, "have you been listening? Teacher Bob just told us some important stuff or next year. Write it down while it's still on the board!"

Brother Bear weakly nodded and began scribbling into notebook. Freddie was not a good friend for nothing, but even he knew when it was time to leave Brother Bear to his thoughts.

The school bell dinged and the cubs couldn't gather their books fast enough.

"Remember class," Teacher Bob yelled, "these last few days are important in attendance!" Most cubs had already high-tailed it to the bus stop or playground to hear him.

Brother Bear was packing his bag. He methodically organized his books from biggest to smallest. He placed his pencil pouch in the front compartment of his bag. He took out his lunch bag and discarded it in the trashcan.

"Alright Mr. Clean I think you're done packing your bag," Too Tall called from the front of the class. He turned to Freddie and said, "me and Brother agreed to talk to Farmer Ben about last weekend. It's kinda of our thing."

"Are you sure?" Freddie asked Brother, "I don't mind walking to Farmer Ben's." Brother nodded and picked up his bag.

"Yeah me and Too Tall," Brother Bear replied, "we gotta talk to Farmer Ben. I'll see if Mama will give us a ride to the ice cream shop tonight 'k?"

Freddie shrugged and shouldered his backpack. He wanted to ask if this was really about sister's jump rope or about sixth grade. Whatever it was, Brother looked unprepared, although he spent the entire day lost in thought. Freddie decided to go to Brother's house, and see if his Mama or sister knew anything. He walked out of the classroom and towards the bus stop, where Sister and Lizzy were flagging him down.

"Well boys, I don't mean to kick you out, but I've gotta close up the classroom. We teachers have a meeting in about five minutes. Work never ends around here," Teacher Bob chuckled.

Too Tall, hands in his pocket, walked out of the classroom and towards the back route to Farmer Ben's. Brother sighed before jogging to catch up.

Each step grew heavier as the school was out of their view. The trees thickened, yet the dirt path was worn. It wasn't cross country season yet, or this path would have been full of cubs like them. Except those cubs had not angered Too Tall or had to face him.

It was Too Tall who sighed this time. His paw curled into a fist and uncurled.

"Who else knows?"

That was it? He wasn't going to try and beat him up? They were going to talk. They were friends.

"No one knows."

"But you saw me at the creek."

"Yes, I did. But I left."

Too Tall scratched his chin. So Brother was not a threat. He never was one to begin him he supposed. He had left. He didn't snitch. Or make fun of him. Brother just didn't care.

"That's all I have to talk about this," Too Tall rushed, "you never saw me at the creek. Forget about this. If you snitch on me I will find a way to make you regret you did. You understand Brother?" He raised his fist to Brother.

"You don't scare me," Brother spoke up, "I'm not your enemy Too Tall. I'm your friend. If you say I didn't see anything, then I didn't see anything. I don't need a bully as a friend." He raised his hands to show he meant peace.

He was more thankful that Too Tall let it go. Brother wanted to keep his friends. If Too Tall wanted to remain as they were, he would accept. He couldn't meet the Too Tall by the creek and it was better this way.

But was it better? It was kind of lonely to have to be pretend to be a bully. Too Tall had friends but for how long?

Too Tall was surprised. He was classmates with Brother. They were teammates when they played football. But friends? It just sounded weird. He had friends already. He didn't need a goody two-shoe friend like Brother.

"Whatever," Too Tall shrugged, "as long as you can keep quiet and forget. That's all I want. I don't care what you think of me."

"I think you do," Brother challenged, "we are friends. So what? It doesn't change anything. I'm still gonna say hi to you and play sports with you and I'm still gonna stand up to you when you're wrong. This just proves we are friends more than you like to admit."

"You don't know me," Too Tall blurted, "so just leave me alone. I'm done." He quickened his pace as he saw the back route to his house. No one would be home at this hour and that's how he liked it.

No sister chattering on the phone as her paw twisted the phone cord. No father to turn the tv to a mediocre channel playing a canned sitcom. No mother to…

"Then you don't know me either! I'm trying to be a good friend and understand you! My Mama and Papa say I have to give every cub and bear I meet a chance to know them. But you don't let me get to know you." Brother caught his breath. He was seeing red and he could taste copper in the roof of his mouth.

"You think I'm a bad friend who is going to tell everyone I saw you smile and be peaceful. You weren't doing anything wrong. I wasn't either. I shouldn't have to apologize and you don't have to threaten or push me away. I am a good friend."

"Shut up loser! I wasn't smiling. I wasn't acting like you say I was! You don't know any better!" Too Tall ran into the dirt path towards his home. Brother Bear, mouth agape, was rooted to the dirt path. What had he tried to prove? Oh right, he was a  _good_ friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I apologize for the delay in uploading. Please enjoy and comment below!

 

* * *

 

Cousin Fred was waiting at the porch steps with Mama, Sister, and Lizzie.  
  
Not good.  
  
Brother picked up his trudging feet to a quick trot.  
  
"Congratulations Brother!" Mama ran up to meet him for a hug.  
  
Brother buried his face in her clean, pleasant smelling dress.  
  
"C'mon Brother! Mama closed the store early to take us out for ice cream!!" Sister exclaimed.  
  
Mama kissed Brother on the forehead and let go of him. She then turned to Sister, "now, now. In a minute we'll go. Why don't you and Lizzie put your bookbags in the house?"  
  
Sister and Lizzie shrugged and walked inside.  
  
Brother couldn't help but gulp. He counted 3 seconds in his mind before Freddie broke the silence.  
  
"You and Too Tall talk to Farmer Ben?"  
  
_Whew_ , Brother thought. This would be easier to lie about than he thought.  
  
"Yeah," Brother replied, "but Too Tall was getting annoying, which is okay I guess that means one less person to worry about making summer plans with."  
  
Cousin Fred nodded and Mama looked at Brother.  
  
"Well if you're sure you handled it," Mama said, relief in her voice, " but it would be best if you avoided cubs like him. You don't want to get mixed up in their kind of trouble."  
  
Brother smiled uneasily.   
  
Wow.  
  
Mama _really_ thought that about Too Tall? Didn't she want him to make friends with all and be the better cub?  
  
"Well, I mean Too Tall wasn't all bad," Brother hastily added, "maybe I'll leave him be for a few days. I can ask him he wants to work on sports conditioning with us right Freddie?"  
  
Freddie nodded, for his aunt's sake. But he wasn't buying what Brother was selling. Not one friggin' bit. This was just like Brother, if he was backed into a corner he wouldn't give Freddie a straight answer. Freddie would have to corner his cousin at the ice cream shop.  
  
"I'm sure Sis and Lizzie are antsy, Mama, may we go?" Brother offered his arm to his mama to help her up the porch   
  
"Certainly Brother," Mama laughed, completely forgetting what Brother was desperately burying.

* * *

  
  
"....Come join us for the best darn ice cream in Bear County! We're just off Center Road! You go past King Street you've gone toooooooo faaaaaaaaar!"  
  
God it wasn't even 5 o'clock and the commercials already sucked.  
  
Too Tall sank into the sofa. The dingy coffee table in front of him had an empty bowl of cereal and a carton of milk almost gone too.  
  
He dragged his feet as he gathered his snacks to the kitchen. He pulled the curtains shut, blocking out the sunshine spilling through the windows.  
  
By the time he made it to the couch the episode he was watching had ended. Much to his delight the channel was airing a buddy cop comedy next.  
  
Buddy.  
  
Friend.  
  
Why.  
  
Why did he take lip from that...that goody two shoes?  
  
They were NOT friends. Too Tall had a gang. He had classmates. He didn't have friends.  
  
Calling people his friends implied they were close. That they knew about Michael.   
  
He was the bigger cub he coulda taught Brother a lesson. But he couldn't. Too Tall was okay with what he had.  
  
Not Michael.  
  
Michael wanted a friend like Brother. Someone he could trust with who he really was. Someone who would listen to his dreams or his songs. He even wanted someone who could call him Michael.  
  
Whoa.  
  
Where did that come from? Too Tall worriedly looked around, as if the whole world heard what he was thinking.  
  
He walked back to the fridge and opened the door to stick the carton of milk he forgot and his head to cool down. Yet again.  
  
Too Tall couldn't afford to bring Michael to the surface, or at least, he reasoned with himself. It would make things harder for him. He'd lose his rep and self-confidence. He'd go back to that worried state of not knowing. He always seemed to be feeling that way in other aspects of his life.  
  
Not knowing when his dad Two-Ton would come home from a long haul sade and sound.   
  
Not knowing if his sister Two-Two was getting herself into trouble.  
  
Not know if his mother would be the same after she got out.  
  
His mama was in county jail for fraud. For being a crook. Too Tall couldn't understand why people used big words to call someone a crook.  
  
At his old school it hadn't been a big secret. Too Tall kept to himself to ignore the gossip surrounding him.  
  
_Family of thugs...._  
  
_His mama probably taught him to be a crook too...._  
  
So when they transferred him to a new school he threatened to lock himself in his room. He wasn't going if anyone knew who his family was.  
  
Ms. Hope, the social services bear, assured him that his transfer was all confidential. The school only needed to know who his dad was and that was it.   
  
_So you're in control Michael,_ he shivered at the memory of hearing his full name, _your classmates will know only what you want them to know._  
  
Which is how he requested his teachers to call him Too Tall and how he told everyone his family worked a lot and kept to themselves.   
  
And that was that. Too Tall was able to grow from these omissions of truth. Classmates that didn't fear him or thought he was a pest still kept him at bay. His gang didn't really question anything about his family and assumed Too Tall was blessed with parents like theirs.  
  
Brother, on the other hand, was difficult. He cared too much. He was sunshine that everyone gravitated towards.   
  
So Too Tall had to tell Brother they couldn't be friends. Brother would uncover truths about Michael.   
  
Like his spot by the creek.  
  
Too Tall groaned into the fridge before slowly coming out of it.  
  
So what? He suddenly thought. Brother promised not to tell and he would probably understand him better than any cub around. There wasn't anything wrong with reaching out to someone. Too Tall / Michael needed a friend.

* * *

  
  
Cousin Fred and Brother ordered their dessert last. But only because they had to wait for their flavor to be prepared, triple nut chocolate surprise.  
  
Needless to say it gave Freddie the chance he was waiting for.  
  
"Is everyone really okay between you and Too Tall?"  
  
Brother froze, then reluctantly shook his head no.  
  
"Is it about what you told me earlier? Too Tall didn't threaten you or anything?"  
  
Brother sighed and grabbed some napkins from the counter.  
  
"We had an argument. I thought I could help him but I made it worse."  
  
Freddie accepted the napkins Brother handed him. It was true his cousin was helpful but sometimes he was too pushy.  
  
"He probably hasn't had a friend like you," Freddie reassured Brother, " maybe it's best you don't push his comfort level."  
  
Freddie knew Brother would keep at it. He sighed before adding, "give Too Tall a few days and the next time you see him, apologize. Where does he live? I can come with you if you'd like."  
  
Brother's eyes widen.  
  
Fudge.  
  
Where did Too Tall live? He had seen the other cub run off towards a dirt path that led to other treehouses. He wasn't sure if Too Tall even lived in those treehouses or if he ran off.  
  
"You don't know where he lives? What about his home phone or email?"  
  
Brother shook his head again.  
  
He really didn't know anything about Too Tall.  
  
Okay.  
  
That was okay.  
  
That was why he was going to give Too Tall his space and apologize. Freddie really did know a thing or two about other cubs.  
  
Smirk and Scuzz had to know where Too Tall lived, even Queenie who walked to school with him had to know.  
  
"I guess I'll have to wait til I see him," Brother said. He bit into his ice cream and walked to the table his Mama was at.

* * *

  
  
The first week of summer came and left with no signs of Too Tall. Brother was even waking up early to walk around the neighborhood in hopes he could find Too Tall. He even snooped by the other cub's spot but nothing.  
  
Mama and Papa thought he was conditioning for Fall sports. Sister wasn't fooled.  
  
"I might know where Too Tall lives," she piped in one morning when Mama was at work and Papa was in his woodshop.  
  
Brother was bewildered.  
  
"Mama and Papa are busy that's why they haven't noticed," she said, "but you go in the routes he takes, so it's kinda obvious."  
  
"I think he's avoiding me," Brother muttered.  
  
"Well do you want the address or not?" She patted his shoulder hard. She was as helpful and wonderful as she was annoying. Little sisters.  
  
Brother mulled it over. Going to Too Tall's was his last resort. He could go apologize. But it was risky. Maybe Too Tall needed more time.  
  
The phone broke the silence. Brother reached for the cordless phone.  
  
"Bear residence."  
  
"Hey Brother it's Freddie. Are you ready to go?"  
  
Brother racked his brain. Sister pointed to the flyer he tacked on his corkboard a few weeks back:  
  
**BEAR RESISTANCE COMIC BOOK RELEASE -**  
**FIRST 50 BEARS GET A LIMITED EDITION ACTION BEAR!**  
  
He gave Sister two thumbs up.  
  
"Yeah I'm getting my stuff ready. See you in five?"  
  
"See you in five," Freddie chirped back.  
  
Brother clicked the phone off.  
  
"You're gonna have to write it down for me Sister," Brother hastily threw his wallet and a water bottle in his backpack.  
  
Sister shrugged and wrote down the address on the back of sheet.  
  
"How'd you," Brother zipped his backpack shut, "get his address?"  
  
"Lizzie's brother," she replied, handing him the slip of paper, "he's picked up Too Tall's older sister from her house."  
  
  
That was a relief. Maybe he was just overthinking why his little sister had Too Tall's address.  
  
"Hey! You don't even like Too Tall," Brother countered. It was worth a shot to see if Sister had an inkling of feelings for the older cub.   
  
"Nope," Sister said, grinning "but I know you do. Now go! Go do that nerd thing with Freddie so you can talk to Too Tall and make-up."  
  
Brother rolled his eyes and practically ran downstairs.   
  
At first, he only had to worry about being -stuck- on Too Tall. Then, he had to worry about being a good friend and apologizing. Now this? Feelings that went beyond being friends? Feelings so transparent his sister could call him out on them?  
  
It had to be deflection. Sister probably didn't like the implication that she like-liked Too Tall that she decided to turn it on Brother.  
  
But..that wasn't all true either. Oh, it was all too embarrassing. Brother had to apologize to Too Tall, first and foremost. Then he could go back to being schoolfriends with Too Tall.  
  
School friends didn't go to each other's houses or went to get ice cream together or studied together. Brother wasn't best friends with everyone. Lenny was a schoolfriend as was Milton.   
  
So Brother wouldn't have to worry about these feelings growing. They could stagnant, and eventually disappear.  
  
Freddie greeted him in the car. The two bears chatted while Freddie's mom chimed in every so often. They arrived to the comic book store faster than Brother expected.  
  
Freddie's mom told them to behave then pointed to Freddie's smartphone. Freddie nodded. He had just been given the phone and of course his parents expected him to use it as intended: picking up the phone when they called or calling when he needed help.  
  
Freddie and Brother laughed as they walked towards the comic book store. They were so engrossed watching a YouTube video they didn't notice the long line of cubs and bears waiting for the launch of the comic book.  
  
"Back of the line for us," Freddie noted cheerfully, "but it looks like we'll make the cut off and get the action figure."  
  
Brother nodded and they both walked to the end of the line. It wasn't long before there were cubs lined up behind them. Everyone was buzzing with excitement, quoting their favorite lines or sharing factoids of the comic itself.  
  
A group of high schoolers strolled by the line, gauging the number of bears in it. They threw everyone smirks and continued walking until they reached to Brother and Freddie's spot.Trouble soon followed.   
  
"You're in our spot furballs," spat the leader of the group, "get going!" He pressed an index finger into Brother's chest.  
  
The line grew deadly quiet. The bears politely looked away and the cubs looked over with worry, it was 4 high schoolers against 2 smaller cubs!  
  
Brother gulped. He knew he couldn't win in a fight with them and no action figure was worth the effort. Then Freddie spoke up.  
  
"N-no this is our spot. You, you all can go to the back of the line," Freddie stammered and pointed to the end of the line.  
  
"We ain't gonna ask you twice squirts," the second high schooler threatened, "now get going before we rearrange your faces."  
  
"fight... fight... Fight...FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" The line nearly disappeared and instead encircled Brother, Freddie, and the 4 high school bullies.  
  
"You punks asked for it!" Roared the leader. He swung at Freddie and knocked him to the ground. The other 3 kicked Brother, trying to bring him to the ground. Brother managed to dodge and kick one of them out cold. He didn't know his own strength and that moment he didn't care.  
  
He could see Freddie crumpled up, taking a beating from the leader. Then one of the cubs punched Brother in the stomach. How did the cub get so close? Brother couldn't even wonder as the wind knocked out of him.  
  
He too fell on the ground.  
  
No one did anything but chant and shout commands as if they were kickboxers.   
  
Brother wanted to shut his eyes and hope the bears would stop.   
  
"HEY! GET OFF OF HIM!"  
  
Then the weight of one of the cubs was off of him. He turned over quickly and opened his eyes.  
  
It was all so fast. Through his blurred vision he could see purple, blue, red, and yellow. Then another high school kid on the ground, groaning and holding his stomach.  
  
The leader stopped pummeling Freddie and turned his attention to his goons. His jaw dropped. Two on the ground and one in a headlock.  
  
"Hey bro! We didn't mean it!" The leader stepped away from Freddie.   
  
"You shoulda let go of him when I asked then," growled the other cub. Brother couldn't believe his eyes.  
  
A bruised and bloody Too Tall, not even 10 feet from him, was holding the high schooler in a headlock. Too Tall's expression of determination and anger on his face was not to be reckoned with. The leader did his best to pick up his friends and stumble away. As if on cue, Too Tall dropped the other cub out of his grasp and gestured him to leave with the rest.  
  
Then he turned to Brother, the frown on his face turned into a scowl. His dark eyes were full of relief though, and Brother didn't quite know what to do.  
  
So he weakly smiled back and got up. He and Too Tall walked to where Freddie was. The crowd had dissipated and everyone was back in line.  
  
Freddie was worse for wear, but he was conscious. Too Tall handed him his glases that flew off during the first punch. Freddie took his glasses and slowly got up.  
  
"I gotta call my mom," Freddie said, "I can't be here right now. I just can't. Brother let's go."  
  
Brother was rooted in his spot. Go where? Back home and explain why he and Freddie got beat up? What about Too Tall? The other cub was still breathing heavy and bleeding from his cuts.  
  
"You go on ahead," Brother replied, "I'll walk back with Too Tall."  
  
Freddie sighed exasperated. He took his phone out and walked away.  
  
"You're welcome," Too Tall finally said. He took his cap off to wipe off the sweat from his brow. He looked at Brother.  
  
Awkward.  
  
Brother took a deep breath.  
  
"Thank you for stepping in, I'm sorry they hurt you," Brother apologized. He looked at Too Tall, hoping to convey a sincere apology, not just for these bullies but for his naivety and ignorance.  
  
"You know when you're getting your butt kicked your allowed to fight back," Too Tall commented. He grinned lopsided at his own comment.  
  
"But apology accepted. For this and for last week. It took me some time to see you were right. We are friends. Or whatever you want to call this."  
  
"This?" Brother faintly repeated. Was he dizzy with the sudden implications or because of the bullies?  
  
"I dunno," Too Tall continued, "I can see Scuzz and Smirk are my friends and my gang. Queenie and Milton are my friends too. But you're you. You're funny and nice and everyone likes you. I kinda want to be...best friends I guess?"  
  
He was forgiven, and Too Tall wanted to be best friends. Brother's thoughts suddenly stopped and he was left with clarity on all of it.  
  
They could be best friends. It didn't matter what his Mama thought about Too Tall or what his classmates thought.  
  
Brother decided then and there to nurture his feelings for Too Tall.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, here is the last chapter of this story. Please don't forget to comment and bookmark hope you all enjoyed reading!

"I'd like to be your best friend," Brother replied after Too Tall's admission.  
  
"And...?" Too Tall asked jokingly, thinking Brother wouldn't reply.  
  
"And not just because you're a good singer. And football player. And spitball spitter," Brother explained. Both cubs were walking at a leisurely pace.  
  
"My house is closer than yours," Too Tall pointed towards some treehouses, "we can clean up our injuries and bandage them up."  
  
Brother smiled as he and Too Tall continued their path to the other cub's house.   
  
"Sister gave me your address," Brother commented as he noticed the treehouses addresses were similar to the one she gave him.   
  
"What, now I have to worry about both you guys having a crush on me?" Too Tall kept quiet before laughing.  
  
"It's a joke! A joke," he added, "Sister is cool. She really cares about you and her friends."

 

* * *

  
  
Brother and Too Tall finally reached Too Tall's treehouse. It wasn't the biggest on the block and Brother didn't know what to expect. Too Tall grabbed the key under the welcome mat and opened the door.  
  
"You in here Two-Two?" He called out. No response. He shrugged and let Brother in.  
  
The inside wasn't anything good or bad. The walls were painted nicely but faded. There were a few school pictures up of Too Tall and of an older cub, who Brother assumed was Two-Two. The living room was slightly hot, from the sun coming in through open blinds, but the house was overall welcoming.  
  
Too Tall walked to the kitchen and reached in the highest cupboard for a first aid kit. It was still in the same worn-out container it first came in, but the supplies were fresh.  
  
Both cubs tended to their wounds in silence. Brother had a few scuffs and scrapes but hadn't been cut open like Too Tall. They both winced at the peroxide on their injuries and then applied bandages on the open cuts after.  
  
"Can I borrow your home phone? I oughta call my mama or papa to tell them where I'm at," Brother said tentatively. He had nothing to hide, but Too Tall wasn't always easy to read.  
  
"Yeah, it's in the kitchen," Too Tall pointed, "if they ask, my older sister is home watching us. My dad will be home late."  
  
The lie fell so easy from Too Tall's lips. It was rehearsed so many times it became a truth.  
  
Brother had never been home alone before. Period. It was always one of his folks home or if they went out then his grandparents stayed.  
  
Brother was even more surprised when he calmly dialed to his house and told his Mama what happened and who he was with. Her disbelief almost infected him over the phone. Too Tall really saved Freddie and him from bullies? Brother was really at Too Tall's house?  
  
Really, really, he had replied to his Mama. After, he promised to come home for supper and tell her everything then.  
  
He hung up the phone and saw that Too Tall had migrated to the living room. He assumed Too Tall would want to eavesdrop, even a little, but that wasn't the case.  
  
Brother followed Too Tall to the living room and thanked him for his phone. He found a spot next to Too Tall on the couch. The t.v. wasn't playing anything interesting and Brother was burning with a hundred billion questions.  
  
"Thanks for staying over," Too Tall said after some time, "I've got a lot to say. It's weird. I don't usually do."  
  
"I'm listening," Brother said, "which you know, is the opposite. I'm usually the chatterbox. Um. Sorry. Go on."  
  
Here we go, Too Tall said to himself. He took a deep breath before he began.  
  
"I accept your apology Brother from the other day when I ran off. Deep down, I knew we were more than friends and I wanted to run away from it. There was too much at stake for me if we did become closer. But. I'm tired of running away And right now, it feels like I can only trust only you."  
  
Brother nodded silently, encouraging Too Tall to continue.  
  
"My name isn't Too Tall. It's Michael."  
  
"...."  
  
Brother couldn't hide his disbelief. Michael was the name of one of the teenage mutant ninja turtles. A thought so absurd Brother couldn't believe himself.  
  
However, Michael was a good name for his classmate.  
  
"I-err- thank you," Brother hastily caught himself, " for sharing your name with me. I promise not to share it without your consent."  
  
Brother was honored Too Tall trusted him with not only his name, but with his transition from a frightening bully to a classmate.

  
"Thanks," Too Tall replied. His breathing became easier. It felt nice to say his name aloud. "You can, call me by that name if you like. But only if it's us two. I'm not ready for everyone to learn it."  
  
"Whatever you like," Brother agreed, " I wouldn't betray your trust. Your name is safe with me, Michael."  
  
Too Tall and Brother fell into a comfortable discussion. Too Tall told Brother the truth about his absent father, his dare devil older sister, and his mother in county jail. It was easier to have Brother by his side. The cub had offered his sympathetic words and attentive ears.  
  
Supper time arrived quicker than Brother would have liked. And although Brother insisted Too Tall and his sister join his family for dinner, Too Tall politely declined.  
  
"I'm not sure I'm ready today," Too Tall apologized, "I'm scruffed up from the fight and I don't know if you're folks are as accepting as you and Sister. No offense."  
  
Brother nodded. A week apart, a sudden fight, and a budding friendship was too much for today. For both of them.

  

* * *

  
  
But over the next week both cubs exchanged phone numbers. Brother called Too Tall in the mornings to make plans. Almost every day!  
  
Too Tall had been surprised. They didn't do anything particularly exciting. At least not in his book.   
  
They hung out at the comic book shop with Freddie one day (Freddie had apologized for his behavior after the fight and even paid for Too Tall's comic books that day.)  
  
Another day, Brother and him played basketball and had dinner at the Bears' treehouse. Mama and Papa Bear were kind and even joked with Too Tall about the tacos and hot sauce incident from the previous summer.  
  
Brother liked hanging out with Too Tall, but he knew when to leave his friend be. He didn't ask to visit Too Tall's spot by the creek. And he started calling Too Tall twice a week. Calling every day was a bit of an over kill.  
  
Sister and Freddie, thankfully, were also patient with Brother and reminded him to pace himself.  
  
But how could he when Michael was always on his mind?   
  
This he had come to terms in the middle of summer break. They had learned each other's favorite everythings and secrets and hung out from dawn to dusk. It was as if Brother and Too Tall were making up years and years of lost companionship. Why had they denied each other's friendship in the first place? It hadn't matter.

                     

* * *

               
  
One particular night in July, both cubs had made plans to see the county fair fireworks from the roof of farmer's Ben's barn. Although the county fair had been a town over, the grand show of fireworks was visible from many roofs in their town.  
  
Farmer Ben had allowed many cubs to visit the barn, but only those who performed chores around the farm. After a week of weeding and cleaning up after the cows, Brother and Too Tall were able to cash in the favor.  
  
They didn't expect a whole lot of cubs hanging out by Farmer Ben's farm. As both cubs walked closer they could see Queenie and her crew, Scuzz and Smirk, and a few other older cubs.  
  
The group hushed as they saw the pair walk up to them.  
  
Brother's heart sank. He knew Michael wouldn't ditch him, but he steeled himself for the inevitable with Too Tall.  
  
"Too Tall? Where you been? Thought you were gonna hang out with us this summer?" Scuzz and Smirk called out in unison.  
  
Well they had certainly grown a pair, Too Tall grumbled to himself. Made sense, as Honeybell was by Scuzz's side, just as the cub had said earlier in the summer.  
  
Michael was in the fork of the road. Ditching Brother to hang out with the other cubs was the easiest path. They all expected a show of the bully pummeling his weaker classmates.  
  
But the other path didn't hurt Brother's feelings. It meant everyone would learn a truth about Michael's character. It meant coming clean about his current friendship with Brother. Or whatever their current situation was.  
  
"Call my home phone and we can plan something then," Too Tall replied easy, "me and Brother were just passing through."  
  
"Nuh-uh," Smirk and a few cubs blocked their path, "don't leave just yet. Ask Queenie what you were gonna ask her the last day of school. About your true feelings."  
  
Queenie looked at him, keeping her usual expression of superiority. This wasn't fair! Michael wanted to scream. He couldn't find it in him to tell Queenie off. She was someone he liked, as a classmate. Truth was, he didn't think about Queenie. Not like he did about Brother. It wasn't fair to trash talk Queenie or raise her hopes up.  
  
"I don't have anything to ask Queenie. In fact, if you want to ask Queenie, then go right ahead."  
  
"Ask her what?" Smirk being Smirk, failed to see the knowing look Too Tall gave him.  
  
"If Scuzz and Honeybell are going out, then you can ask someone out. Anyone you like!"   
  
Queenie rolled her eyes. She had an audience too, a group of croonies to appease. Too Tall could see his rejection stung, but only because Queenie wasn't denied in front of everyone.  
  
"Ugh I'm so over this," she grabbed Honeybell's hand, "you guys are losers. Your loss not asking me out. We're out," the posse turned on their heels and marched back to the empty path.  
  
Too Tall's face burned with shame. The whole conversation had been a mess! He was afraid to look at Brother until he heard Brother clear his throat.  
  
"Guess they didn't want to watch the fireworks."  
  
"Yeah I guess not," Too Tall rapidly agreed. "Sorry about all that. Scuzz has been busy with his girlfriend and Smirk's being stupid. They think Queenie and I like like each other because we're alike."  
  
"I wouldn't say alike," Brother countered, "Queenie still acts snobby in front of everyone. You don't."   
  
But in Brother's heart, hope burned like a bright flame. It did help learning Queenie wasn't a girlfriend and that Too Tall wasn't interested in her.  
  
The two cubs lumbered up to farmer Ben's barn. They hadn't forgotten the fireworks and were excited to see the show. The county fair did not disappoint. There were loud firecrackers and pinwheel fireworks. The explosions came in all the colors of the rainbow.   
  
Brother liked the ones that exploded in red, white, and green. Too Tall countered that the fireworks in gold and blue were louder and therefore the best. They bantered and laughed until their sides ached.  
  
Then Too Tall looked up at empty sky. The fireworks had ended and it was late. He had put off what he was going to say far enough.  
  
"I know who you like like."  
  
One heartbeat.  
  
Then another one.  
  
And a third one.  
  
The silence in the barn had become eerie. Brother had no problem admitting his new feelings for Too Tall in his heart. If the feelings stayed inside, they wouldn't ruin their friendship. Saying them out loud was hard and complicated and not fun.  
  
And here were his feelings, airing out in a barn.  
  
"It's...it's ok," Too Tall continued, "I'm just not ready. I don't know if I ever will be ready. All I can give you is my friendship."  
  
"I-I wasn't...didn't want you to...it's okay," Brother managed to stammer out. "I can't force you to feel a certain way for me. I just didn't expect my feelings to change. But I know the extent of our friendship and it's okay. I'm happy as we are now."  
  
He raised his fist jokingly, as Too Tall had done a month ago and said, "you understand Michael?"  
  
Too Tall rolled his eyes and gave the other cub a playful shove. The cool night air had gotten icier. Too Tall saw Brother yawn.  
  
"Wanna spend the night at my house?" he asked.  
  
Brother didn't have the heart to admit he had sort of planned sleeping over anyway. His mama had said to spend the night at Too Tall's if they were going to be out that late. If things had gone south, as they almost did, he had Freddie as backup who would pick him up from anywhere.  
  
They walked back to Too Tall's treehouse in a comfortable silence. After all they had confessed to each other and the growing night, they were eager to get inside.  
  
A car was by the side if the house. Leaning over the driver's side window was a taller bear. The bear leaned back and looked towards them and waved.  
  
Brother's heartbeat sped up and he could feel a prickle of fear. He turned to Too Tall who was effusively waving back.   
  
"Don't worry chicken," Too Tall assured him, "it's only Two-Two."   
  
Brother sighed in relief. Sure enough, the figure approaching them was Too Tall's older sister. She smiled at both of them.  
  
"Hey," she greeted, "you guys are back early. Lucky for you, there's leftover food from the party. Come inside."  
  
Brother stared at Too Tall, hoping for a clue, but the other cub shrugged.  
  
"You make no sense Two-Two, how are we back early but there's leftover food from a party?"  
  
"Well yeah," she stated very matter-of-factly, "the party sucked so everyone left for a different party. You're lucky I didn't give this food to Lizzie's brother. That bear can eat an mountain if I let him!"  
  
"Well my friend Brother and I are going to get some then," Too Tall replied, "he's sleeping over. So don't be weird."  
  
"Me weird? Sweetie, do I look weird to you?" She placed her paw rather heavy on Brother's shoulder. Softball practice definitely paid off for Too Tall's sister. Brother didn't want to appear weak so he smiled as if it didn't faze him.  
  
  
"Nope Two-Two, you're one of the nicest cubs I've met," Brother stated, "thanks for letting me spend the night too."  
  
"Well you're definitely the first, this little brother of mine hasn't had a sleepover ever. Me be weird? You better be nice to Brother!" She smiled widely at Too Tall as she opened the door for them.  
  
The inside was littered with cups and plates, but nothing was shattered or in disarray. Maybe Brother had seen too many high school movies.  
  
There was leftover pizza and pasta and breadsticks. There was soda and empty beer cans. To top it off there was candy and chocolate and cake.  
  
"You sure this was a party? Where's all the booze?" Too Tall joked.  
  
"Drank it all," Two-Two replied as she grabbed a garbage bag from the emtpy dishwasher, "people left when their booze ran out. I wouldn't dream of buying anyone that much alcohol. The sodas are different. I got those at  _Dollar Bear_."  
  
"Help yourselves and don't be too loud," she called over her shoulder, "noise curfew in this neighborhood is 11pm and I'm not about to answer to the police. Good night~"  
  
She cleaned up a little before giving up and walking to her room at the end of the hall. By then, Brother and Too Tall were too busy stuffing their faces with party food.  
  
"We can help her clean up after," Too Tall said in between mouthfuls, "I didn't eat anything before the fireworks and I'm glad I didn't. But the house is all messed up."  
  
Brother nodded, at Too Tall's earlier statement. Cleaning up was the least he could do in exchange for sleeping over.  
  
"Why didn't you stay for your sister's party?" Brother asked.  
  
"I'd rather hang out with you," Too Tall replied quietly.  
  
More hope to Brother's hopeful heart.   
  
After dinner and cleaning up the house, both cubs went to the living room. They put in a movie, a raunchy buddy comedy on  _Bear Comedy Central_ , and watched it quietly. Sleep didn't take long to overcome them as each rested on the same couch.  
  
Two-Two came out of her room later in the evening for a cup of soda and saw both cubs were fast asleep. She quickly grabbed a blanket and covered them.  
  
They were so cute together, Two-Two thought, although she knew better than to voice it out loud. She had a good feeling about this Brother Bear. He was probably a better influence than any cub Too Tall had been seen skulking around with. She hoped her little brother Michael would realize it too.  
  
Things would be different from here on out. Brother had to endure the fluttering in his heart. The hope would vanish, Brother thought, they were only middle schoolers. Right now, this friendship was all he could hope for and enjoy.   
  
What they didn't know was that the bears' hearts beat with the promise of more. A promise that they fulfilled years later into a loving relationship.

  
  
_The End._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'll be updating this fic weekly so stay tuned!


End file.
